disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
As Visões da Raven
As Visões da Raven (That's so Raven ''no original) foi um seriado de televisão americano. O seriado estreou no Disney Channel em 17 de janeiro de 2003, e terminou em 10 de novembro de 2007. Foi o show com o maior número de episódios no canal até 2012, quando Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place supera-lo com 105 episódios. O seriado foi responsável pela fama mundial da Atriz Raven-Symoné.O seriado é considerado o mais famoso da Disney Channel e de maior audiência,ao todo em 4 temporadas e 101 episódios. A série foi nomeada em 2005 e em 2007 para o Emmy Awards. Sinopse Raven Baxter poderia ser uma típica adolescente,se não fosse pela excepcional inteligência e a estranha capacidade de prever o que vai acontecer nos próximos cinco segundos. Esse dom peculiar causa mais problemas na vida de Raven do que poderíamos imaginar. O inconveniente é que as visões que ela tem sobre o futuro próximo não vêm com todos os detalhes, e sua imaginação acaba preenchendo esses pequenos buracos negros em suas premonições, causando, na maioria das vezes, conseqüências inacreditáveis. Só sua família e amigos sabem desse dom. Eddie e Chelsea são seus melhores amigos e eles acompanham Raven nas suas aventuras mais cômicas e inesperadas. Produção Originalmente, o nome da série seria ''The Future Is On Me, O Futuro Está Em Mim, em tradução literal; com a personagem principal nomeada Dawn Baxter. Depois, o nome da série foi modificado para Absolutely Psychic, Absolutamente Vidente em português, e a personagem principal chamaria-se Rose Baxter. Finalmente foi mudado o nome da série para That's so Raven, em português literal Isso É Tão Raven (no Disney Channel Latino se chama''Es Tan Raven'', e no Brasil foi adaptado para As Visões da Raven) e da personagem para Raven Baxter, quando Raven-Symoné ganhou o papel principal. O nome da melhor amiga de Raven também não seria Chelsea e sim, Emma. Tanya mãe de raven. Na 3ª temporada ela começa a fazer faculdade de direito e, logo ela vai viajar para a Inglaterra para concluir os cursos e por isso, na 4ª temporada, Tanya não aparece mais. Sua saída da série foi uma surpresa para o público, não tem muitas informações sobre o assunto. As temporadas 1-3 foram produzidas por Brookwell McNamara Entertainment. A quarta e última temporada da serie foi produzida por Raven-Symoné. O primeiro episódio que ela produziu foi aquele em que o porão da casa dela foi transformado em um quarto, chamado Dando Jeito No Meu Pedaço. Por um momento acharam que ela não saberia produzir direito, mas a última temporada foi a que fez mais sucesso. Personagens thumb|305px*'Raven Lydia Baxter', interpretada por Raven-Symoné (creditada como Raven), é a personagem principal de 14 anos(1°temporada), 14-15 (2°temporada), 15-17 (3°temporada), 17-18 (4° temporada). Ela tem uma atitude atrevida, uma grande personalidade, e é bem conhecida por seu estilo. Ela também gosta de moda, e projeta sua própria roupa. Ela tem amigos e uma família amorosa, e vai para a escola pública. No entanto, em várias ocasiões, ela fica paralisada tendo visões sobre o que pode ou não pode acontecer mais tarde. Ela só é capaz de "ver" um pequeno segmento de algum evento futuro, e ela frequentemente erra sobre o que realmente significa, fazendo tentativas de mudar esses eventos só acabam fazendo isso acontecer ou torná-lo pior. se ela cai em um de seus disfarces. E, se grandes caras jogá-la, ela diz-lhes para fazê-lo "com cuidado!" Além disso, quando ela desaprova alguma coisa, ela exclama "Tenho que ir!" Quando ela faz uma aparição em Cory na Casa Branca , seu pai exclama: " Você não se expulsa da escola de design, porque eles não dão reembolso! ", o que mostra que ela está frequentando a escola de design. Raven é também uma mestra do disfarce, o que se encaixa com suas palhaçadas de tomada de problemas e paixão para se tornar um designer de moda, como seu ídolo, Donna Cabonna , a quem ela trabalhou para como estagiário. Raven Baxter é extremamente alérgica a cogumelos, e sua bebida favorita é suco de laranja. De acordo com o Chelsea, sua pedra preciosa favorita é diamante, seu vegetal favorito é o milho, e seu animal favorito é recheado. Muitas vezes referida como Rae , Raven não aprecia a natureza ou camping. *'Edward "Eddie" Thomas', interpretado por Orlando Brown, interpretado por Orlando Brown , de 14 anos (1 ª Temporada), 14-15 (2 ª Temporada), 15-17 (3 ª Temporada), 17-18 (4 ª Temporada). Ele é o melhor amigo do sexo masculino do Raven. Ele é um aspirante a rapper , e é um guarda no time de basquete da escola. Ele é como um "big brother" de Cory Baxter e era comumente retratado como brincalhão, ambicioso, Fiel, garota louca e rápida de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Ocasionalmente, ele diz "Disse-ya! Told ya duas vezes!" depois que ele diz Raven não fazer algo que ambos sabiam que ela faria. Outro slogan comum dele é "Holla!" depois que ele termina de falar com seus amigos ou meninas que ele gosta. Seus pais são divorciados, que é mencionado várias vezes ao longo da série. Diz-se também que ele tem um irmão mais novo. *'Chelsea Ophelia Daniels', interpretada por Anneliese Van der Pol ,de 14 anos (1 ª Temporada), 14-15 (2 ª Temporada), 15-17 (3 ª Temporada), 17-18 (4 ª Temporada). Muitas vezes referida como Chells , Ela é a melhor amiga de Raven. Ela é uma ambientalista, vegetariana, e artista. Quase tão inteligente quanto Raven,às vezes se confunde muito é alheia ao que deveria ser óbvio e incapaz de discernir sarcasmo de sinceridade. Ela geralmente usa os bordões "Isso faz mais sentido!" ou " Isso é estranho! " Ela também gosta de fazer piadas, o que só iria rir. Apesar de sua aparente falta de bom senso e inteligência, ela tem algumas surpresas na manga, tais como, ocasionalmente, sabendo certas coisas "inteligentes", que geralmente tende a surpreender toda a gente. Na 1 ª Temporada, é revelado que Raven e Chelsea amizade vai todo o caminho de volta para quando eles estavam na pré-escola, mas ela também foi mostrado para ser estúpido naquela época, porque ela não percebeu Raven soprar as velas em seu bolo de aniversário . Também deve ser notado que o Chelsea era tão carinhoso quando ela era jovem como ela é agora, porque um de seus desejos insatisfeitos nesse mesmo dia de aniversário foi parar o aquecimento global . Ela é bastante semelhante ao Newt (de Cory na Casa Branca ), em personalidade. Ela é muito apaixonado em salvar o meio ambiente e cuidar dos animais, e também muito mais espiritual em relação ao Raven, que pode ser materialista. Em episódios anteriores, Cory tem uma grande paixão por ela e, sem sucesso, a persegue. Ocasionalmente, o Chelsea se refere a uma relação específica, primo Earl, no pais times.Her são terapeutas. Ela também tem um cachorro chamado Sam. *'Cory Baxter', interpretado por Kyle Massey, de 10 anos (1 ª Temporada), 10-11 (2 ª Temporada), 11-13 (3 ª Temporada), 13-14 (4 ª Temporada), é o irmão mais novo de Raven, que às vezes age como o antagonista principal da série. Ele e Raven muitas vezes discutir, mas no longo prazo, eles se preocupam profundamente com o outro. Mesmo quando ele fica mais velho, ele afirma que jogar partidas na Raven é um dos seus prazeres culpados. Cory tem dois melhores amigos, William e Larry. Juntos, os três rapazes formar a banda Cory e os meninos, com Cory como baterista e vocalista, enquanto que Larry é o guitarrista. William começa a tocar clarinete, e depois toca o teclado. A banda tem uma música: "Feelin 'the Love". Cory é um empresário aspirante. Ele é mostrado para ser obcecado com o dinheiro, e muitas vezes cria "get rico rápido" esquemas pelas costas dos seus pais, na qual ele sempre se mete em problemas. Cory também tem uma estreita relação com seu rato de estimação, Lionel. No início da série, ele tinha uma queda por Chelsea. Seu slogan é "Cha-ching" . Ele e Victor são os principais personagens da série spin-off Cory na Casa Branca *'Victor Baxter', interpretado por Rondell Sheridan, é o pai do Raven e Cory, e marido de Tânia. Ele começa como um chef em um restaurante, mas depois abre o seu próprio restaurante, The Chill Grill. Seu maior rival é Leonard Stevenson. Em Cory na Casa Branca , ele consegue um emprego como chef do Presidente, e não se sabe o que aconteceu com seu restaurante. Suas frases de efeito são "Aí vem a dor!" e " Eu vou arrumar! " ( Cory na Casa Branca ) *'Tanya Baxter', interpretada porT'keyah Crystal Keymáh (temporadas 1-3), é a mãe de Raven e Cory e esposa de Victor. Ela é uma empresa, mas a mãe divertida e carinhosa que, apesar das travessuras de seus filhos, está sempre lá para eles. Ela parou os estudos para cuidar da sua família, mas decidiu uma vez que as crianças eram mais velhos a continuar a estudar Direito. Antes disso, ela trabalhou brevemente como professor de Inglês de Raven, a pedido do diretor da escola de Raven. Seu slogan é "Momma como!" Ela tem uma natureza muito competitivo para a sua personalidade. Ele aprendeu que sua mãe, Viv, também é psíquica. Na 4 ª temporada, Tanya não está presente, dizendo que ela foi para a Inglaterra para estudar direito. Em Cory na Casa Branca , ela ainda está na Inglaterra e ela não visitou Cory e Victor, mas foi mencionada. Recepção A estréia da série foi assistida por 3,5 milhões de espectadores, a primeira série do Disney Channel a angariar mais de 3 milhões deTelespectadores. O episódio mais visto de As Visões da Raven é " Primos do Interior", marcando 10,8 milhões de telespectadores. Curiosidades thumb|288px|A música tema da série é cantada por Raven-Symoné (Raven), Orlando Brown (Eddie), e Anneliese van der Pol (Chelsea). Raven canta os versos, Orlando faz o rap e Anneliese canta junto com o coral. * É a única série na história do Disney Channel a quebrar o limite dos 65 episódios. O canal sempre cancelava seus shows antes mesmo de eles chegarem ao episódio 65. * Também é a primeira série a alcançar 100 episódios no canal. * A escola da Raven e seus amigos é a mesma que aparece em Galera do Barulho (Saved by the Bell – 1989). * O nome da escola, Bayside High, também é a mesma de Saved By The Bell. * T’Keyah Crystal Keymáh (Tonya Baxter) sentiu que sua personagem não estava tendo futuro nenhum na série e abandonou o papel no final da terceira temporada. Depois de sua saída, foi explicado em um episódio que Tonya havia recebido uma bolsa para estudar Direito na Europa. * A banda favorita de Raven, Boyz N Motion, é uma paródia da boy band N’SYNC. * É a primeira série do Disney Channel a receber um spin-off, Cory na Casa Branca (2007). * Numa entrevista em 2007, Anneliese van der Pol (Chelsea) revelou que os papéis de Chelsea e Raven foram trocados de última hora, e Chelsea seria a vidente na série. * O programa só começou a ser filmado cronologicamente depois da terceira temporada. * O nome da série era originalmente Absolutely Psychic. * O bordão da Raven, “Oh, snap!”, é dito em todos os 100 episódios da série. Na quarta temporada esse bordão foi colocado na abertura. * Durante o episódio em que a mãe de Raven está estudando, ela menciona que está resolvendo o caso de Brookwell vs McNamara. Brookwell McNamara foi a companhia que produziu a série durante suas 3 primeiras temporadas. * No mesmo episódio, Kyle Massey (Cory) tem cenas junto de seu irmão biológico, Christopher Massey. Seu irmão interpreta o personagem Jeremy. da:That's So Raven en:That's So Raven es:That's So Raven it:Raven pl:Świat Raven zh:天才魔女 Categoria:Séries de TV feitas pela Disney Categoria:Shows no Disney Channel Categoria:As Visões da Raven Categoria:Sitcoms de televisão americana Categoria:Séries de TV na década de 2000 Categoria:Séries de TV em live-action